The present invention relates generally to a mobile food and beverage service cart of the type used on an aircraft, and more particularly, to a mobile galley cart including one or more of a self-contained chiller, induction platens for heating specific areas of corresponding meal trays, flexible connections to a galley cart service wall, handle-operated braking mechanism, service wall latching mechanism with visual confirmation, and door latches configured for greater than 180 degree opening, among other features.
Mobile galley carts are used on aircraft and other conveyances to serve food and beverages to passengers. Meals are typically prepared in advance by caterers, and may include both hot and cold portions within the same meal. In conventional galleys, food intended to be served warm or hot is typically heated in an oven located in the galley outside of the carts, then quickly served before the food has a chance to cool to an undesirable temperature. Food that requires cooling may be refrigerated within or outside of the galley cart. Since no galley cart currently exists that can both heat and cool food in separate areas of the same tray when the trays are loaded into the cart, and because a chilled galley cart tends to cool heated food rapidly, food service must be done quickly, is laborious to prepare, and requires separate appliances for heating and cooling.
Braking mechanisms for galley carts are traditionally operated via independently-operated foot brakes located at both ends of the cart, typically with a first pedal for applying the brake and a second pedal for releasing the brake. This type of braking system is cumbersome to operate and requires the attendant to continuously look down to visually locate the pedals. Since the cart requires the use of the attendant's hands to push and manipulate the cart, it would be desirable to collocate the brakes with the handle, thus simplifying the cart and obviating the need for foot pedals.
Conventional galley carts further employ inflexible utility connections that require precise alignment. Inflexible utility connections are not able to compensate for movement from floor deflection during turbulence, takeoff and landing, which can result in damage to the cart, the separate service wall and the connections therebetween. Conventional galley carts further employ inadequate latching mechanisms for securing the carts at the service wall, which leads to cumbersome operation and unintentional rolling that can be both destructive and dangerous.
Therefore, what is needed is a galley cart that overcomes the disadvantages of conventional carts, as well as a universal galley cart system configured to achieve full-service food preparation.